Beyond the veil
by 7th fire
Summary: A little variation to one of my favorite stories in gaming. Warning F/sheik centric. Don't like it don't read. Rated m for later chapters. Discription inside.


A little piece I've been neglecting for a bit due to repeated assaults from the M sheik community. Seriously guys if you don't like it don't read it. Simple as that. It's a fanfic and the concept is non cannon. Anyway. To the point.

Zelda is by no means a fool. Many outcomes could be made from chancing gannondorf into the sacred realm. And there were many that lead to the same misfortune over and over. The seal is broken later or never instated at all or the hero dies and all hope is lost. The endless possibilities were laid out to the keeper of wisdom from the moment the triforce was touched. Now the decision. Which of these endless possibilities has the best outcome? Warning rated for later chapters.

Beyond the veil.

Seven years was short for many but not for her. Seven years was a lifetime. Multiples at that. The hero may have been gifted the master swords grace of slumber but she had not been so lucky. Her mind tormented endlessly by the engrossing visions of devastation brought on by her own foolish attempt to save the world. 'Twas not her intention to unleash the chaos that now forced the land into submission. However it had done just that.

The kingdom had fallen in mere days. Her absence was both fortunate and sorely regrettable. The moment link had loosed the gate gannondorf claimed the triforce. As is depicted in legend he was granted unspeakable power. And as such she was gifted unsurpassed wisdom. Few knew the meaning of such things, but it did not as one would conceive grant her omnipotence. Rather more it allowed her to see the world as it might be. Endlessly repeating scenarios in which she might make some form of difference. Yes the hero was the key. But it fell on her to turn that key. As much like the hero in his seven year slumber she two awoke changed. Casting off her noble rearings in favor of something more fitting.

Impa had been there when the nightmares subsided. What felt like eons passed, had been only mere moments. Time it seemed would not spare her this torturous lesson as it had the hero. She knew now after having spent dozens of lifetimes spent leading the hero, or even tempting to stop gannondorf herself that he was fated to slumber until the sword accepted him. In this childlike form she now recognized she knew he was long from awakening. So another plan was concocted. And as always she looked into her keepers eyes with a hidden dread passed as a smile.

"Impa... We have to do something very... Dangerous." The child beneath her gaze now no longer sounded like the princess she kept under constant vigil. Something had changed.

"Your highness. I think we should first find you shelter from gannondorf. Few will be able to stand against him. We need to keep you out of his reach." The white haired woman lifted her as she always had. Carrying her upward toward the mountains like she always had. To hide with the remnants of the sheikah as every other time. But in this tale Zelda was no longer ignorant enough to believe hiding would be necessary.

"He doesn't want me... He wants my kingdom... He wants to see us burn... He wants to be a god." She sighed despondently to herself noticing the familiar cliffs "and no matter what we believe link can't save us..."

"Pardon?" Impa's eyes trailed down to the girl coddled in her arms as she scaled the cliffs with rather more ease than one would think. "You think he's not up to the task? He has removed the master sword princess. Even A commoner should know that means he's fated to defend hyrule."

"He will" she spoke quietly "but it won't matter. In the end hyrule will be too late to save. Gannondorf has won this war. Our only option will be to rebuild... Unless I put myself in harms way..." The last part spoken too quietly for the sheikah woman to hear was ignored as she reached their destination. A simple hide away enough for a trained soldier or traveler to live comfortably, and a place all to familiar to her now world weary eyes. "I will need training. Enough to move around unnoticed. Can you help me?"

"Princess I am a sheikah" the woman scoffed releasing her to her own feet "if I could not then none upon the planet could."

"Then I need to get started." Another seven years began that day. The training of warriors and thieves alike starting anew and even without the need of magic she found herself becoming something more than a princess. Skin became darker with the aid of magic and the heat of the sun. Hair dulled and lengthened with time. And spells known only to her and impa worked to alter sapphires to rubies. Muscles both lithe and powerful chiseled themselves from once delicate porcelain And again she became the entity she felt comfortable calling her own flesh. She became sheik.

The day the hero awoke was the day she would begin a new path in the timeless repeated saga. There would be no chasing sages, no beasts to be slain, there would be no duel with the mighty Gannon. She realized now that the only way to defeat gannondorf once and for all, truly and undeniably. Was to gain the entire triforce for herself. Zelda could never bring herself to the methods of which were necessary. Zelda could never submit to something so drastic. However sheik most certainly could.


End file.
